fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Weapon
The Master Weapon is a weapon forged out of multiple mystical weapons that are created from fusion monsters by ancient spirits. In reality, the player themselves are the master weapon, which they become after destroying the individual weapons of the Master Arsenal. Description Ancient warrior spirits attack the fusion monsters at various points in the saga, causing them to go berserk and cause an uproar, which is spoken of in legendDemonic Business (Part 4 of 4) Mission Summary. While these spirits are detectableYou Do Know Jack (Part 1 of 4), they do not appear to the naked eye, thus leaving most characters involved to not understand why these incidents occurred. After the monsters are defeated, a weapon is formed from the remains, which ends up contributing to what is dubbed the 'Master Weapon Arsenal'. To form the Master Weapon, the player destroys the Master Weapon Arsenal to the Dark Glade, which leads to the player themselves being imbued with the Master Weapon's power, and becoming the weapon itself.Wielding the Master Weapon (Part 2 of 3) This is treated as giving up the physical power of the weapons inexchange for the spirtual power of the ancient warriors. Weapons The weapons that are dropped by the monsters in this mission saga are listed below, and there are 21 in total. These weapons are not actually usable by the player, and throughout all missions are left with the character that gave the player the task to deal with the monsters until the Master Weapon is getting formed. Demongo then has his minions collect the weapons for this purpose, but they are evidently destroyed as per Samurai Jack's instructions. Master Weapon Missions The missions related to the Master Arsenal and the Master Weapon are listed below. Drop Your Weapons Coco asks the player to deal with some Creeper Kings in the Twisted Forest; however, after being defeated and turned back into fusion matter, a part of one of the monsters is left behind. Gwen then contacts the player and tells them that it appears to be a Twisted Flail, which Gwen tells the player to give to Coco. Gwen then tells the player to go see Buttercup, who is reporting similar events downtown. When the player goes to see Buttercup, she has them defeat six Riot Rogues at Morbucks Towers, which ends with one of them dropping their Spiked Shield upon being defeated. The player then brings the shield to Buttercup, who remarks that this occurance is abnormal, as usually every part of the monster turns into fusion matter upon being killed. The player then goes to see Mandy, who contacted them during the mission and asked for them to come see her after getting their Mandark Nano. Mandy has the player defeat some Dagger Mantises at The Ruins, which apparently have been causing a lot of noise lately. Just like before, upon being defeated a weapon is left behind by the monsters, which this is a Curved Dagger. Mandy is puzzled as to why a real dagger is left behind —the Danger Mantises don't appear to be made out of actual daggers— but nonetheless hopes that the monsters will keep quiet for now on. Mandy then directs the player to go see Hoss Delgado, who has the player defeat some Demolition Bears in Devil's Bluff, which end up dropping a Studded Warhammer. The player gives Hoss the warhammer, and then goes to see Dexter, who has them defeat some Timber Creepers in the Galaxy Gardens, which end up leaving behind a Rustic Cudgel. Juniper Lee contacts the player and tells them to go see her after they are done with Dexter, who decides to keep the Rustic Cudgel so he can study it. The missions involved in "Drop Your Weapons" are shown below. *Drop Your Weapons (Part 1 of 5) *Drop Your Weapons (Part 2 of 5) *Drop Your Weapons (Part 3 of 5) *Drop Your Weapons (Part 4 of 5) *Drop Your Weapons (Part 5 of 5) Building the Master Arsenal The player visits Juniper Lee in Nowhere, where she has them travel to Area 51.5 and defeat seven Desert Clawdads that have recently gone berserk. After being defeated, one of the Desert Clawdads drops its dorsal fine, which appears to be a Serrated Saber. The player brings the saber back to Juniper, who keeps it for studying, saying that she might know why these weapon drops are happening. Juniper informs the player that she found an ancient scroll that talks about this enemy-weapon phenomenon, but that Samurai Jack is the only person that truly understands it. The player travels to the Darklands and speaks to Jack in Forsaken Valley, who tells them of a legend of a warrior that transformed his foes into weapons. From said weapons a Master Weapon could be forged that's so powerful that none can stand against it. Juniper then tells the player to return to her since the Darklands are too dangerous for the player to stay in for long. After relaying the information about the Master Weapon to Juniper, she tells the player that they need to figure out how to combine all the weapons into one, which is hopefully possible given how many people are now studying them. The player then goes to see Ben at the Offworld Plaza, who contacted them about something urgent during their previous mission. Ben has the player defeat eight Sawbreakers that recently went wild at the Space Port, which ends up yielding a Sinuous Throwing Star. Ben keeps the throwing star so that it can be studied, and instructs the player to go see Coco once they have a Mandy nano. Once there, Coco has the player defeat six Brackish Beasts in the Really Twisted Forest, which end up dropping a Curved Calltrop. The player brings the weapon back to Coco, with Kevin contacting them and asking them to come lend him a hand in Nowhere after they finish. The missions involved in "Building a Master Arsenal" are shown below. *Building a Master Arsenal (Part 1 of 4) *Building a Master Arsenal (Part 2 of 4) *Building a Master Arsenal (Part 3 of 4) *Building a Master Arsenal (Part 4 of 4) Going Berserk Kevin has the player deal with some Aubergine Meanies in the Upper Catacombs, who end up leaving behind an Indigo Whip. Despite not seeming interested in it, Kevin agrees to keep the whip and study it. The player then visits Tetrax in the Forsaken Valley, who has them defeat nine Slizzards, which yields a Scaly Scimitar. The player delivers the Scimitar to Tetrax, who then has them defeat nine Dire Apes in the Monkey Foothills to test a theory of his. The player succeeds and ends up obtaining a Fuzzy Morningstar, which they bring back to Tetrax, who states that the weapon will go a long way towards proving his theory. Tetrax concludes that the monsters that go berserk are the ones that release weapons, and directs the player to defeat some Triceraclopes in the Forsaken Valley, who are displaying the same erratic behavior as monsters that dropped weapons in the past. The player succeeds in defeating the monsters, and ends up obtaining a Banded Trident, which they deliver to Tetrax. This confirms the correlaton between the weapon drops and monster uproars, though Tetrax himself admits that he still doesn't know why these two things correlate. The player then sees Samurai Jack once again, who tells them to defeat eight Horrordactyls that are in a frenzy, which ends up yielding a Barbed Lance. Jack then tells the player to go work with Demongo after acquiring the Hex nano, which is one step closer to forming the Master Weapon. This missions part of "Going Berserk" are as follows: *Going Berserk (Part 1 of 5) *Going Berserk (Part 2 of 5) *Going Berserk (Part 3 of 5) *Going Berserk (Part 4 of 5) *Going Berserk (Part 5 of 5) Demonic Business The player meets with Demongo, who states that if the player wants to learn more about the Master Weapon, they must venture to the Fireswamps. Once there, they defeat seven Lizard Queens, which yields a Spiny Arrowhead. The player gives the Spiny Arrowhead to Demongo, who says that the Lizard Queens were in a frenzy, but says he'll explain it all in due time. Demongo then has the player deal with Miasma Hulks in the Firepits, saying that it will surely yield a weapon for the arsenal. The player defeats five Miasma Hulks, and gets a Manacled Nunchaku, which they deliver to Demongo. Demongo ensures the player will soon understand why Fuse's monsters keep going berserk, and says he'll have his minions bring the weapons the player has already collected to him. Demongo then has the player defeat nine Fusionflies in Huntor's Crest, which yields a Broad-Bladed Sword. The player delivers it to Demongo, who says that ancient spirits are causing the monsters to frenzy, but still doesn't explain where they emerge, and why they do so. In the fourth mission, Demongo states he's unraveled the mystery of the frenzying monsters, and tells the player that he will explain it all after the mission. The player defeats six Bully Behemoths in the Dark Glade, where they get a Burnished Glaive. The player delivers it to Demongo for studying, but is briefly contacted by Samurai Jack, who says that Demongo is not to be trusted, and that the player should come see him immediately. Demongo then explains that the legend of the Master Weapon speaks of ancient spirits of Earth that attack monsters and turn them into weapons. The missions involved in Demonic Business are shown below. *Demonic Business (Part 1 of 4) *Demonic Business (Part 2 of 4) *Demonic Business (Part 3 of 4) *Demonic Business (Part 4 of 4) You Do Know Jack Samurai Jack has the player defeat seven Shellworms in Hero's Hollow, which yields a Bone Pickaxe. The player brings it back to Jack, who believes they can detect the ancient spirits as soon as they attack the Fusion monsters. Jack then has the player defeat Jurassic Centurions in The Precipice, which yields a Leaden Cestus. Jack then sends the player to defeat six Eyebores in Green Maw, which allows them to obtain a Thorny Staff for the Master Arsenal. Finally, Jack has the player go after the four Scoria Cephalopods deep in Fuse's Lair. This allows the player to obtain a Segmented Battering Ram, which is made from the severed leg of one of the monsters. The player returns the weapon to Samurai Jack, who states that they now have all 21 weapons necessary to create the Master Weapon. The missions involved in "You Do Know Jack" are as follows: *You Do Know Jack (Part 1 of 4) *You Do Know Jack (Part 2 of 4) *You Do Know Jack (Part 3 of 4) *You Do Know Jack (Part 4 of 4) Wielding the Master Weapon Now that all the weapons have been obtained, Samurai Jack tells the player to visit Demongo, and bring his weapons back to Jack so that they can form the Master Weapon. Demongo gives the player the weapons. Demongo warns the player that Jack wants to destroy the weapons, claiming that Jack is lying to them. Nevertheless, Demongo gives the player the weapons, and they deliver it to Jack. Jack admits that he does wish to destroy the Master Weapon arsenal, but that it is the only way to actually create the Master Weapon. The player listens to Jack and brings the weapons to the Dark Glade infected zone, where they are plunged into the poisonous roots so that they are destroyed. The player successfully destroys the weapons, much to Demongo's dismay, and the player returns to Jack, where he explains why it had to be done. Jack reveals that the player themselves are the Master Weapon, and that by destroying the weapons and giving up the physical power, they gained the power of the spirit. Now that the player has the power of the Master Weapon, Jack tells them that they are capable of defeating the Fusion Eds in Green Maw. The player successfully defeats the Fusion Eds, with Jack stating that their wisdom guided them in that difficult fight, and re-assuring them that they are truly the Master Weapon. The missions part of "Wielding the Master Weapon" are as follows: *Wielding the Master Weapon (Part 1 of 3) *Wielding the Master Weapon (Part 2 of 3) *Wielding the Master Weapon (Part 3 of 3) Trivia *Similar to getting imbued with the power of the Master Weapon, the player gets filled with the power of the Book of Prophecy during the totems saga. *Building a Master Arsenal (Part 2 of 4) is the only mission prior to completing the Master Arsenal where the player doesn't end up collecting a weapon. *The name of the mission thread "You Do Know Jack" is a reference to the phrase "you don't know jack", which means to express that someone knows very little. Naturally, the mission thread's name means the opposite, as it references collecting the weapons, learning more about the ancient spirits, and preparing to form the Master Weapon. *The final three mission threads (Demonic Business, You Do Know Jack, and Wielding the Master Weapon) only involve Samurai Jack and Demongo as NPCs. References Category:Mission Sagas Category:Story Elements Category:Game Elements Category:Game elements